This proposal seeks 5 years of NIH support to establish a campus-wide training program in which young scientists, mathematicians, and engineers interested in computational neuroscience will be trained in both theoretical and experimental neuroscience. In addition, they will learn how to "translate" their research ideas from the laboratory to the clinic. This proposal consists ofthe two required components in RFA-DA-11-005. This first is a R90 component that will fund six full-time undergraduate research trainees give them a combination of coursework and hands-on laboratory research experience. The R90 will also fund two predoctoral students. The second component is a full-time Ruth L. Kirschstein National Research Service Award (NRSA) institutional predoctoral training program (T90) that will fund 4 predoctoral students. The goal of this proposal is to create a unique training experience in computational neuroscience in which young scientists, mathematicians, and engineers interested in computational neuroscience will be trained in both theoretical and experimental approaches to studying the brain. In addition, they will learn how to "translate" their research ideas from the laboratory to the clinic. The program will integrate fundamental knowledge, interdisciplinary thinking, and translational skills to solve challenges in the neurosciences, as well as promote a strong community of faculty and students with similar interests.